The Sleepover
by Code C.H.A.O.S
Summary: What happens when Ramondo goes out of town and Reggie has some girls come over. Will one of the girls truly realize their feeling for her. Reg/Trish R
1. The Sleepover

Reggie walked and saw her dad watching another one of his weird shows. "Um dad, you know how your going with Tito to his reunion this weekend" he nodded" well I was wondering if I

could have some friends over for a sleepover". Ray looked deep in thought put eventually nodded "I trust you Reg". Reggie grabbed her phone and txted Trish and Sherry and some other

girls and invited them over Friday

**Friday**

Reggie ran out of school and hurried home. She cleaned up the house and hides anything embarrassing. Soon the girls started arriving. They quickly started having fun. They started a

pillow fights. Reggie was chasing down a girl when she suddenly hit in the face by a pillow, and out of the corner she sees Trisha laughing. She turns and dashes towards her and begins

to pummel her with a pillow, both were laughing. After they got tired they fell in a lump of giggles. They got hungry and order some pizza. While they waited for the pizza, they grabbed a

bottle and played Truth or Dare; they all laughed as the girls to dark secrets or did outrageous dares. Sherry spun and it landed on Reggie. Sherry got an evil smile on her face. "Reg, I

dare you to make out with…Trisha, Reggie mouth hung open. SO was Trish's. They looked at each other and Reggie just shrugged. They moved closer and their mouths connected.

Trisha's tongue rubbed at her teeth for entrance. She opened up and their tongue danced together and they tasted each others mouth, after a few minutes the moved apart. Reggie was

flustered. The tension was broken as the bell rang. "I'll get it". They put in Twilight and ate their pizza. They all cooed when Edward kissed Bella. After that they just had a girl talk. After

everyone started getting tired, they rolled out of their sleeping bags. Reggie, Trish and Sherry went upstairs to sleep in Reggie's room. Reggie walked over to her bed, the three girls got

changed. Reggie walked over her dresser. She pulled off her shirt and pants and tossed it on to the hamper. She turned and saw that Trisha had grown a pair since the summer. She

tossed on a blue nightshirt and some panties. She turned around and accidentally tripped over a sleeping bag. She looked and it was Trish's. She reached inside to see what had made

her foot throb and she pulled out a purple rod that ended it a point. Trish turned to see what the matter was and her eyes went wide when she saw what Reg was holding. She quickly

grabbed it from Reggie and hid it behind her back."Trish what was that" Trish's cheeks turned red. It's an um nothing, she stammered. Sherry sneaked up behind her and took it from her.

She brought it over to Reg and told her what it was. A look of shock/curiosity came over Reggie, "Trish why do you have this". She looked embarrassed. "Well um, during the summer I

was experimenting a little and looked online and found this and I bought one, I tried it and I really liked it" Sherry and Reggie both looked at it. "Here I'll show you. She grabbed Reggie

and kissed her again. She pulled her down and started to make out again."Trish, I don't go that way" yelled Reggie. "I know it just helps you get in the mood" She slipped her hand down

Reggie's panties and started to rub her clit. She pulled Reggie onto her lap. She pulled off her underwear and rubbed the dildo along her slit. Reggie moaned as these new feeling of

pleasure overwhelmed her. Trish slowly pushed the tip inside of her. She pushed it in slowly until it was completely in. Then she pumped it back an forth. Reggie bucked her hips as she

felt a strange feeling coming. "Hey Sherry, come here and suck her nipple". Sherry opened Reggie's shirt and played with her B cup tits. Reggie let out a loud moan as she came for the

first time. Reg just collapsed on top of Trish with a smile. Reggie whispered in her ear "Round 2". Trish smiled; She grabed Trish and they played with each other and until they fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Reggie wokeup with trish's pussy laying in her face. She gave it a lick and trisha woke up. "Hey baby, isn't it a little early. Trish got up and they got cleaned up and

dressed. They went downstairs and said goodbye to the other girls. They went into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. After they ate they got one their bathing suits and went

down to the beach and caught a few killer waves, then tanned on the beach. At Noon, they got hungry and went to the pier and got some burgers from a stand and ate. When the sun

set they went back home and got changed. They popped some popcorn and put in a flic. As they watched it, Trisha kept flicking popcorn at her . She ended up tackling her and tying her

up and finished watchingthe movie. Afterwards she decided to tease Trisha. Reggie got up and straddled Trisa. "You've been a bad girl, so you must be punished. She pulled up Trisha's

top and started to toy wit her nipples. Trish cried for more, but Reggie was an evil temptress. Reggie slid two fingers up her skirt and produced two fingers covered in her juices and

offered them to Trisha. She then slid her hand down trishs pants and played with her clit. Trisha screamed Reggie named in pleasure. Reggie pulled down Trish's pants and spread her les

apart. She slowly slid her tongue across her opening. Reggie picked up the dildo and started pumping in and out of trish. After a few minutes she came and Reggie licked the juices off the

shaft. They walked upstairs and collasped in her bed in each others arms.

I'm not sure if I'm going to leave this as a one shot or make a couple of chapters out of it, Review what you think R&R plz


	2. T & R

I've heard some good reviews so here is the aftermath of the sleepover. Oh if I didn't explain it they are all in high school with Reggie as a junior

Reggie awoke with Trisha in her arms. The past two days flowed into her mind. She had done "stuff" with her. She wasn't a lesbian but the way

Trisha smelled was intoxicating and she loved how she felt safe near her. She stood up and took a shower and let the water roll through her

hair. After she was done she walked back to her room. She reached into her dresser for some underwear, "why bother it just makes it harder

for me to see your sweet ass baby". She was surprised when Trisha spoke she thought she was still asleep. She smiled at her. Reggie looked

into her face and realized if she need to be with Trish to be happy then fuck anyone who says it's wrong. She slipped on some cargo pants and

low top and lay down with Trish. She kissed her and began to feel herself get wet. She was about to get dirty again when he heard car doors

slam. She jumped up and began to panic how she would explain this to raymundo. He might he happy or angry. She felt Trisha's hand slip into

hers. "Together". They walked downstairs and waited. The family walked in they told them the truth. They were actually cool as long as she was

happy. The girls went it on the deck and chilled until the sun went down and Reggie kissed Trish night and she left. She went up to her room.

"Have fun with your girlfriend Reggie. "She gave him a dirty gesture, "shut it or I'll tell raymundo what you have" odd rolled eyes and looked

away sheepishly then smiled. "that's not as bad as what you've got" holding up the dildo for reg to see. She jumped up and snatched it away.

"So what" she shouted. He smiled and left. She got ready for bed. School was tomorrow. A new semester, and another day with Trish.

Monday

Reggie got dress in jeans and a t shirt. Ate cereal and she caught the school bus to the high school. She walked to her locker and put in her

textbooks. Her first classes were easy she barely had to pay attention. Trish was in to off them so she spent class texting and day dream about

her. They ate lunch together and made out a little much too some watchers enjoyment and a teacher disapproval. As the bell ring they headed

for gym class. She got a locker near Trisha. She couldn't help but stare. They ran around the track and played flag football by the time it was

over Reggie was smelling worst then ottos' gym socks. The girls enter back inside and started to shower. Reg and Trish stayed back to help the

teach clean up. She wrote them passes and told them to take their time. They stripped off their clothes and headed for the shower. Reggie

started to wash her body when someone's fingers danced over her shoulder. Soft lips pressed to the side of her neck. She moved her hangs

back and down and found what he was looking for. She slid two fingers in her girlfriend's pussy. She felt teeth bite her and new she was going

to have a hickey. She turned an kissed Trish and the explored each other's bodies. Trisha rested against a wall. As Reggie wove a trail of saliva

down her chest to her moist center. She moaned as reggie's tongue entered her. Trisha grasped her chest and started to massage her breast.

She pushed reggie head into her mound and came. Reggie was about to position for her turn Trisha looked at the clock and pushed away. We

have to go we are already late. They rushed and got dressed and parted with a kiss. Reg was super horny in her last class. It was math and the

teacher was just going over the syllabus for the class. She sat in the back and was pondering slipping a finger down her pants to quell the ache

in her pants but decide she might get too loud.. She sat on the edge of her chair and nonchalantly rubbed back and forth but her pants but it

still didn't ease the throbbing. Trish would have to pay for this. She sat on the edge of her seat she begged for the bell to ring. Finally the sound

pierced the air. She collected her stuff and headed for her bus and grabbed a seat. Suddenly Trisha plops down next to her. "I'm coming home

with you" she said. They chatted till it was their stop. They ran to her house and flew through the door. She grabbed Trish and kissed her

madly. They moved to her room and toppled onto her bed. Reg took her chance and pinned her down on her stomach and grabbed the dildo

she had left. Trish was dangling with her feet on the floor and her ass up. Reggie pulled down her pants and underwear and slapped her ass.

Trish sucked in a gasp of air, "what was that for" she cried. For taking and not giving. She rubbed the dildo. "You will now be punished" Trish

loved when she talked dirty. I have a question you get it right all you have to do if make me cum, BUT if you're wrong I'm going to put this

dildo up your ass. Trish tense under her. 'You're bluffing" she cried. Reg started to lube the rod in her mouth. "Try me I was horny all of last

hour, I could barely sit there in class". Trisha sighed "fine I accept my fate. What's the question". Reggie thought about something it would be

hard for her to figure out. A great one popped in her head. "what color are my toenails". Trisha groaned "how in the world would she know that

she never looked". She tried to remember from the party. She had painted hers pink and handed the polish to reg so she guessed "Um pink"

she hoped it was right. Reggie sighed and lifted her feet up to Trisha's face. Her nails were...


	3. Black Nails

Black, I traded polish with Melinda. She answered. Trisha hung her head in defeat. "Fine, just be gentle please" Reggie rubbed her bottom and promised. She had Trish lay over her so that she could eat her out. Reg lubed a finger and pressed it against her tight hole. She slowly moved in as Trish relaxed her ass. Then reg added another one and scissor them. Reggie was already moaning as Trisha's tongue went to work on her little nub. After she though Trish was ready. She pulled out the two fingers to which Trish groaned. She picked the dildo and started pumping it. Trisha moaned reverberated through her tongue inside of her pussy. Reggie almost came then and there. She forced it down and kept on pumping the dildo as her insides were licked like crazy. Trish was bucking as her ass was being fucked. Reggie took her other hand and slid two fingers in her pussy. She alternated pumps and Trish came all over her face. She kept at it; Trish's tongue was doing wonders to her. She pulled her fingers and the dildo out and flipped them over. She stood over Trish's face and forced her entire mound into Trish's face and made her tongue go as deep as it could and came all over her face. She rolled over and lay next to her sighing. They each dipped a finger in each other and taste their partner's juices. She wrapped Trish in her arms and was about to fall asleep when she heard a door close. "Reggie, I'm home early from the Shack thought we might have an old fashion Mondo Mundo Movie Night." He started to climb the stairs. Reggie didn't know what to do. Raymundo walked into his room and surveyed what he saw. Some strewn clothes, a purple dildo and two girls in a bed, he walked back out and said "Reggie comes downstairs, when you're finished, oh and next time hangs some panties on the doorknob as a warning. Have Fun" he chuckled. She just covered her face mortified. She started to get dress. Trish was being lazy so she slapped her on the ass. They went downstairs to find a Smorgasbord of the surfboard table. Soon Otto and the Gang showed up and they watched some horror movies. Trish lay under a cover with Reggie on the floor. Reggie loved how Trish would lean in and grabbed her whenever someone got chopped up by the serial killer. Trish's mom came by later and she went home. Reggie savored her last kiss. Reggie tossed on some silk pjs bottoms and a tank top and hopped in bed. She dreamed that she was being completely dominated by Trish and she was fulfilling every single dark desire she had. Reggie awoke with her panties soaking. She stripped off her bottoms, panties and the tank top and hopped into the shower. She grabbed some toast and headed for the bus. She sat down and looked out the windows as the town went by. She got off the bus and headed to her locker. She put her stuff inside when she was interrupted by a hand grabbing her ass. She smiled and turned to find Trish standing there smiling. She gave her a quick kiss then headed for her first hour.

The day flew by and soon it was time to go home. She got off the bus close to The Shack. She tossed on a smock and started taking orders while listening to tTito drone on about his island sayings. She moved about using her rollerblades to fly around the shop. It was actually going quite well. She had just delivered a plate of burgers to a work crew when someone whistled. Some old guy was eyeing her body. She just sneered and skated away. He called her over but she just ignored him. The guy was drunk and didn't like reggie's attitude, When she skated by he grabbed her shirt and pulled her down and laughed. She stood up and was about to slug the guy when Tito came out and grabbed the guy and dragged him out of the store and tossed him over the railing and the guy fell into the ocean. Everyone clapped and cheered. She hugged Tito and the finished up the shift. She went home and did her homework. She grumbled over her math homework that wasn't hard but was over 100 problems. She finally finished around midnight. She got into the shower, as the water rolled over her shoulders, her nipples became erect. She groaned besides a kiss today she hadn't gotten any pleasure. Reggie laughed; she was always a tom-boy now she was upset about not getting off today. Maybe that's why she liked Trish; she was like her polar opposite. She got dried off and got into bed. The rest of the week flew by. She was glad when the weekend came by. Reggie talked with Raymundo and Noelani who had just returned from Hawaii and had gotten caught up on Reggie's relationship and they said Trish could spend the weekend at their place. So after school Trish came over and they got changed. A kid's parents were out so people were throwing a huge house party. Reggie tossed on some jeans and a shirt and they headed on their way. They walked up and could already hear the music pounding. They got inside and had fun. The two danced together, everyone hooted as they got down and dirty on the dance floor. After they got tired they got something to eat and drank some punch. They got a little wasted on the punch (of course alcoholic). They stumbled on home and snuck up to Reggie's room. She got undressed and the fell asleep.

Saturday

Reggie had a little hangover when they got up. She and Trish got into the shower together. Reggie grabbed her from behind and started to suck on her neck leaving love bites down her shoulders. She slid her fingers inside of her and played with her tits. Trish soon did the same to her and they came together. She was still horny but they got dressed to go surfing. Reggie tossed on her bikini and they got on their bikes and rode down the hill to the shore. They surf the swell that was coming in. She had a nice session and then tanned on the beach. As the sunset they went home. Raymundo and Noelani were out for dinner and Otto and Twister were at the Madtown for a night skate. The duo went up to Reggie's room. They chatted and looked at some magazines. Reggie stood up and got on her computer and took a look at something when Trisha did the who's is it blindfold gag. Reggie tried to lift her arms up but Trisha caught her and put her in a lock and threw her on the bed. Reggie laid there shocked. Trisha grabbed her pants and pulled them off and flipped her over and sat on top of her. "You're my bitch for the night so either you do what is say or you will be punished. Reggie tried to struggle and Trisha slapped her ass hard. Reggie cried then relaxed. She nodded her head to Trisha, "Good, now sit here and don't move or else". Trish grabbed her bag and got some things out of it. Reggie tried to see what she got when Trish saw her and wiggled her finger. Reggie tried to get up but Trisha pulled her feet from out from under her. "What did I say baby". She pulled down Reggie's panties and rubbed her ass. "I think 6 swats. She spanked each cheek three times. Reggie bucked but couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Trisha saw her getting wet, "Oh someone's a naughty girl". Reggie smiled. She flipped Reg over and pulled her shirt and bra up and started to suck her nipples. Reggie moaned as her tits were assaulted with Trish's tongue. Reggie tried to use her fingers but Trisha swatted them away. Trisha squatted over her face and Reggie started to lick her pussy. She licked her lips and teased her clit until she came all over her face. "Now it's time for a little revenge" Trisha stated. She pushed Reggie down so her butt was sticking up. She shoved two fingers in Reggie's mouth, "Better make them wet for your sake". Reggie sucked really well. Trisha withdrew them and positioned two at her pussy and then one at her ass. She pressed them in. Reggie had never felt so much pain or pleasure. She came instantly as the sensation over took her. Trisha kept at it and forced all the fingers as deep as they could go. She withdrew them and got undressed. She took her panties and shoved them inside Reggie's mouth; she got a strap on and put it on. She pushed into Reggie's pussy and fucked her till she climaxed again. Trisha pulled out and pulled off the strap on. Reggie was panting as she went through her second climax. Trisha rubbed herself off and came again. Reggie finally came down to see her state. She smiled then cuddled with Trisha; she only got up to take Trisha's thong and hung it on her door. The couple laid there talking and have more fun until they fell asleep on top of each other.

Sunday

Reggie awoke next to Trish. She kissed her on the lips then flung the covers off herself. She went to her dresser and pulled out a thong and a lacy bra. She tossed on her camo pants and her pink shirt and went downstairs. She got a bowl of cereal and kicked back on the couch. Soon Otto came by and then Trisha stumbled down half naked. Reggie groaned and tossed a cover over her. They all sat watching TV when a storm alert came on TV. They took a look outside and were surprised to see a black sky and thunder. It had come on so quickly. Reggie ran upstairs and grabbed some covers and stuff and they closed the storm shutters. The lights went out and they tried to call Raymundo but couldn't reach him. Trisha was grabbing onto Reggie as thunder struck outside the window. Reggie rubbed her back and comforted her. The window pane started to shake and the glass was being pulled outwards. Suddenly a crack was heard and a tree fell against the deck, snapping some floorboards. They all got up and went somewhere safe, they all went back to their rooms and watched the storm. Reggie saw how tense Trish was so she started to distract her. She wrapped her arms around her and slid a hand down her pants. She rubbed her pussy and elicited a moan from her. She slid a finger inside and pumped it in and out. Trisha moaned and slipped her tongue into Reggie's mouth. The two tongues danced and twisted as Trish came loudly but it was dulled by the crackle of thunder. The two sat together and watch the storm pass by.


	4. Weekend on the Mountain Part 1

Sorry its been awhile since I last updates but here it goes

Weekend on the Mountain Part 1

Reggie sat in her seat agitated, it was only a few minutes before the bell rang, she would speed home and the family plus Sam, Twister and especially Trisha. They teacher was just finishing up a lesson and wished them a happy holidays. The bell rung and Reggie rushed from the classroom. She stopped at her locker to get all the contents she needed and was out into the student parking lot. She hit the unlock button on her Christmas present a new car that Raymundo had just bought for her. She was about to open the door when someone grabbed her butt. She jumped only to find it was trish, she slapped her on the arm and gave her a quick peck. She heard a few hoots but disregarded them and climbed in. "You would think they would get over us". Trisha just sighed and they drove off. They raced back towards home, Reggie dropped trish off at her house and went home. She ran upstairs and started to pack her, she grabbed her snow gear, swimsuit and a few special items and other clothes and was ready to go. Otto got home late and took his time get ready it was killing her. They finally all got loaded into the family station wagon. Trisha and Reggie sat in the back, Sam and Twister in the middle and Otto in the front. Soon they were off towards the ski cabin. They played car games and sung songs to past the time. Reggie was resting in the back under a cover with her iPod when she felt a hand slide up her thigh, She looked over at Trish but she was asleep but she had a grin on her face so she knew she was faking. Trisha slid her hands up her sweatpants and into them, she pinched her little nub and Reggie shuddered in anticipation. The fingers moved down until the stroked her warm core. Trisha finally slowly pushed one finger into her, Reggie faked a cough to cover a moan. She widened her legs a little to give Trish more room, she picked up the speed. Reggie loved this girls fingers and just as fast as she started she stopped. Reggie shifted uncomfortably, her panties were wet and she was so close but couldn't finish by herself. Trisha was so mean. Reggie was going to make her pay. They finally pulled up at the cabin that was still covered in snow. They rushed inside and got settled in. Reggie and Trish got the upstairs bedroom and the boys got the ones downstairs. Reggie went upstairs with Trish and as soon as they were inside she pushed trish onto the bed. She pulled down her pants and thong and placed the thong onto the door handle. She locked the door then jumped on trish. She kissed her all over, she swung around and hovered over trish's mouth and then sat down. Trish's tongue gave her a through going over, Reggie came all over her face, and rolled off her and basked in the orgasm. Trisha moved over her for her turn. After a good 15 minutes they washed up and got dressed and ready to go snowboarding. They went up to the ski lift and rode to the top and twister strapped a camera on his helmet and they raced down pulling their best tricks. After awhile it got dark so they headed back to the cabin. They all put on their swimsuits and hopping in the hot tub in the back. They chatted for awhile and had fun but soon they went to bed. Reggie cuddled with trish, she loved playing with her nipples and the noises she made. They fell asleep naked intertwined.

Reggie woke up and got dressed. Trisha always slept in so she headed out and went down to the ice rink to skate, even though she was a good hockey player she still like to figure skate a little she enjoyed it when she switched with twister's cousin chloe. Soon they guys came down and they started to play a game with some of the other kids. Reggie and Otto dominated them, easily scoring 5 goals apiece, not to mention twister and squids'. They went and played follow the leader on the half pipe. They headed back to the cabin for lunch. Trisha was hanging their sipping hot cocoa and talking with Tito while he worked on an ice sculpture. They chilled there for awhile, Tito was reminiscing about the past games and Raymundo's many ups and downs. As it got dark they went down to the center to watch the lighting of the Christmas tree. Everyone was excited for christmas the next day. Everyone headed to the rooms cause it was late. When Reggie got to her room she found Trisha sitting on the bed wrapping in ribbon. She locked the door behind and walked towards he. She pulled Trish into a passionate kiss, she slowly kissed down her neck making to sure to hit every one of her favorite spots. She played with her tits while Trish lifted her shirt and played with hers. Trisha popped one in her mouth and Reggie almost came then and there. Reggie was way to dressed so they broke apart and she stripped down to her underwear. She went back to the touches of her girlfriend. They felt all over each until Trish pushed Reggie down "Let's try something new". She flopped down across from her and grabbed her ankles and pulled their legs together so that their pussies were touching. She began to rub them together and Reggie got into it. She loved this new feeling their pussy grinding against each other they came together and exchanged their bodily fluids. Reggie crawled on top and kissed her "Merry Christmas". Trisha slapped her ass and she squealed. They kept at it until they were tired, sore. just as they were about to fall asleep Trish leaned over towards her "I love you Reggie".


	5. Weekend on the Mountain Part 2

Hay sorry about the wait but here's part 2 of the Weekend on the Mountain trilogy and trust me things are about to get complicated R&R

Chapter 5 – Weekend on the Mountain Part 2

Reggie woke up and slid out of bed, Trisha's word whispered in her ears, "I love you". Reggie wasn't sure how to take that. She had enjoyed

being Trisha's girlfriend. The people who would hoot at the shows of affection but did she really love Trish? Could she trust Trish with her life

she wasn't entirely sure. Reggie needed to go clear her mine so she grabbed her skates and geared up and went down to the ice rink at dawn.

She laced them up and went about the routine Chloe had come up with last year. She danced across the ice and flitted like a bird and just lost

herself in the routine. Soon she got tired and called it quits she walked up to the ski resorts lodge.

She bought some warm apple cider and plopped down on a sofa that overlooked a scenic view and allowed the drink to warm her insides.

Reggie continued to muse over how she felt about Trisha when suddenly a thump, someone else dropped down next to her. She looked up to

find a tan skinned girl with black hair that fell onto her shoulders, "Hey, what sup" said the girl. Reggie turned and was lost in the girl's hazel

eyes that just invited her in. "Ummm, I'm fine just got an early start today and decided to warm up for awhile". The girl smiled a bright smile

and nodded. "Same, I was practicing for the challenges later this week. Snowboarding. I was thinking of taking a shower and then a steam care

to join me". Reggie nodded "Sure, umm…." The girl slapped her forehead "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Naomi Davis. Your name

is?". "Reggie Rocket, nice to meet you". She smiled and they walked off to the women's locker room. Reggie started taking off her clothes,

when she couldn't help but steal a glance at Naomi and was excited at what she saw. Naomi was easily a C cup. Her breasts were like two

sweet cherries and her ass was firm yet very grabable. "_**No No **__**you're with Trisha you can't be thinking about another girl" **_Reggie's

subconscious reminded her_. _"See anything you like little girl" Naomi remarked. Reggie had gotten lost and saw Naomi was already naked and

was just standing in front of her. She quickly pulled off her clothes and they headed for the showers. Reggie walked into a stall and began to

wash her body until another body pressed up against her. " Sorry, the other shower was freezing cold. Thought you wouldn't mind if we shared

the stall there's enough room. Reggie just nodded and slides over to give Naomi some room. She continued to wash but she kept making light

contact with Naomi and couldn't help trying to watch her.

She finished up showering and they went into the Sauna to steam. "So, where do you live" asked Naomi, "Me and my family live in Ocean

Shores. I'm a junior in high school and we only come up here to get have a place for winter sports and my dad pretty famous for his antics".

Naomi stood shocked. "I lived in Cranbrook Acres. I just graduated and will be going to OSU. I can't believe it". Reggie just nodded as her brain

tried to comprehend the odds of that being true. "So you see cute boys hanging around or do you play for the home team". Reggie blushed this

was one of the first time someone's asked her that question like that normally they could tell from what she was doing with trish, "I umm like

girls Naomi its just my preference and have a nice girlfriend right now". Naomi smiled and nonchalantly said "I love the home team just need a

partner to have fun with". Reggie felt herself warm more from arousal then the steam. Here she was sitting next to a girl who was a perfect ten

who was giving her the green light yet something also reminded her she had a girl back at the cabin who loved her. But did she love her back

or was she more in love with the acts or the actor. She sighed "listen Naomi i appreciate your friendship but i already have a girl so we should

just stay..." Naomi cut her off with a kiss. "that's ok but if you ever need to talk or other things I'm here". She dropped her towel and walked

out the room and purposely swung her hip sexily. Reggie just sat there stupefied and taste the cherry flavor of what must have been Naomi's

lip balm.

She eventually got up and got dress and went back to the cabin. Trish and the family were there decorating the Christmas tree. She walked

over to Trisha and gave her a kiss. It wasn't the same. they finished up the tree and popped in a sappy Christmas flick which Reggie didn't

really pay much attention to. She kept being distracted by thoughts of Naomi. As the sun began to set, her phone vibrated and a message

came from unknown. It was an offer to go snowmobiling and she knew who it was from, trish had passed out on the couch. She got up and left

and headed towards the snowmobile rentals. standing there in her snow gear was Naomi. She smiled " thought you weren't going to show up,

glad you came." Reggie rolled her eyes "I wasn't but got bored and figured its better than nothing", Reggie said trying to act smooth. "Hmm it

wouldn't be because of this" and she planted a nice sweet kiss on Reggie. Reggie's legs became weak and her panties were starting to feel a

little moist. "No not really" she squeaked. Naomi laughed and gestured to a two seater. Naomi hopped on in front of the handles and Reggie slid

on behind her and wrapped her arms around her chest. Reggie caught a hint of lavender and relaxed and leaned into her. "Hold On, Honey"

said Naomi and she turned the throttle and the tracks dug into the snow and they were off. The were moving up the mountain, they hopped

over ditches and flew through an ice cave and came to a fenced over overlook. Naomi pulled up and cut the power. They stared out in the

distance as the sunset cast beautiful colors over the surface of the snow. Purple, red, orange and then it became dark. Naomi slid her hand into

Reggie's, "So, tell me what it would take to get a peck from a pretty girl" Naomi questioned. Reggie was leaning up against her. "Idk, maybe

something in return", Naomi pressed her lips to Reggie's and she just melted in her hands. Naomi pulled her close and reggie kissed back

sliding her tongue into Naomi's mouth and began wrestling with hers. Reggie wrapped her arms around her neck and enjoyed the embrace. She

almost didn't think about trish. Almost but there was still a prickle in the back of her mind saying that this was wrong yet it felt so right. "Look

you realize that I already have a girlfriend right" said reggie as she pushed away. Naomi smiled and nodded, "But does she make you feel like I

make you feel". Reggie's mouth fell open in shock. That had hit a bullseye, even with everything she had done with trish it had never been this

passionate and something about Naomi was intoxicating and she wanted her so bad. "Maybe not but I've known her since I was young and

she's got my back and I just met you today. So who knows me better huh?". Naomi smiled "well I'd love to learn about who you are and I

already know what you like". Reggie just rolled her eyes and huffed. "It's getting cold let's go back to my place for some coco and I can get to

know you better inside and out".

She revved the engine and were off back towards the lodge. They dropped on the snowmobile and walked to Naomi's cabin, "its my parents,

they let me come up here as a graduation gift". She walked into the kitchen and warmed up some water and got some hot cocoa mix. They got

some mugs and laid down on the couch. They spent a few hours just getting to really know each others. It was getting late so Reggie pulled out

her phone and texted Raymundo she was staying with a friend. Naomi lead her into a bedroom with a big king size bed and the most kick ass

entertainment system she had ever seen. They popped in a movie and started to get change. "You can just wear your underwear if you want"

said Naomi as she stripped off her layers of clothing. Reggie was left standing in black boy-shorts and a lacy bra. Naomi walked over then bed

and stripped off her bra and panties and slid under the covers. "Umm, aren't you missing somethings". Naomi winked "I like to sleep in the

buff. Got a problem". Reggie slid under the covers, _A _chick flick was playing so they just sat back and watched it. Reggie couldn't help being

turned on because Naomi lay naked on a few inches away from her. She felt her sex moisten with arousal, Naomi sensed this and pulled her

into a steamy kiss then slid under the covers and before she knew it her bra was off and Naomi was attacking her nipples, sucking and swirling

them with her tongue. She kissed down her chest until she came to the top of her shorts. Naomi came back up and kissed her. "Let's both have

some fun". Reggie nodded and laid opposite to her and they began to eat each others moist cores. Mmm was all reggie could utter as she was

swirled by Naomi's tongue. She felt herself approaching her climax and dug deep to try and make Naomi cum with her. Naomi's tongue swiped

over her favorite spot and she bucked and her pussy contracted as she went through a bone wracking mind blowing orgasm. She fought to

keep going and soon brought Naomi over the peak and she too went through her own orgasm. Reggie thought she was done until Naomi

grabbed her legs and flipped her over onto her back. Naomi was holding a two dildos. She pushed one end into herself and then slide closer and

pushed the other one into Reggie's. They moved each others back and forth while kissing and fondling until they went through another wild

orgasm, they finally came back up top and kissed and spooned and made out until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Weekend on the Mountain Part 3

Chapter 6 – Weekend on the Mountain Part 3

Reggie awoke with her arms wrapped around Naomi. She pressed up against her and enjoyed the warmth. Naomi soon stirred and gave her a

passionate morning kiss. Naomi slid out of bed naked and strolled over to her walk-in closet. She found a jersey and tossed in on and then

pulled on a pair of black panties. She tossed Reggie a shirt and she put it on. ""Lets go get some food", Naomi shook her ass while she went off

to the kitchen. Naomi and Reggie made pancakes and sausages and chatted while they ate. "So does this mean, what I think this means" asked

Reggie. "It can mean whatever you want baby" replied Naomi before taking another bite of her food. Reggie groaned, _She wanted to be_

Naomi's whatever this was but she had Trisha but she couldn't really see herself with her anymore. They really hadn't even started out being

monogamous as it was a threesome with Shelly. Where as with Naomi, it was pretty clear she only wanted Reggie and boy did she, Regina

Rocket what Naomi. "Don't worry girl, I won't force you or be mad at whatever you chose" confided Naomi. They finished eating and Reggie

showered and got dressed. "Hey, I'll probably be back later I just have some things to take care of see you later" said Reggie as she left

Naomi's cabin.

She pulled out her phone. A few missed calls and texts from Trisha. Reggie headed home where she found Trisha upset that she

hadn't answered her call. Reggie just stared at her for a second. "Trisha, I want to see something." Reggie leaned in and pressed her lips

against Trish. If she felt any spark or love that used to be there she would stay with her. Unfortunately...it was as if she was kissing Otto or her

Dad. Reggie sighed in frustration, she had to breakup with Trish. "Trisha, you've been an awesome friend and an even better girlfriend". Trisha

smiled "So have you, I love what we have". Reg gritted her teeth. She couldn't muster the courage. So she just sat down and they talked like

nothing had happened. Reggie would finish this later Soon they went out to the challenges. Reggie signed up for snowboarding and figure-

skating. She saw Naomi and waved but then Trisha ran up and gave her a kiss and Naomi got a weird look then walked away. Reggie wanted to

go after her but it was too late. Reggie went on to place 2nd in both her challenges beaten only by previous champs. She went to go watch

Trisha ski and was horrified to see Naomi was also in the challenge. She knew this was gonna end bad. The race started and Naomi and Trisha

pulled out in the lead. They were neck and neck through the entire course. Normally reggie would cheer but she wasn't sure for whom. Finally

the came to the final stretch and they tucked in their poles and sped down the hill. Just as they were about to cross it Trisha loss her form and

fell and came into second behind Naomi. Reggie rushed to the victory lane to check on both of them and she saw the two arguing. "You

cheater, You stuck with your pole just so you could win" shouted Trish. Naomi just ignored her and started to walk away. "Where do you think

you're going bitch, do you want me to have the judges disqualify.", Naomi turned and stared at Trisha "Why don't stop being a sore loser and a

bitch and go fuck yourself".They were about to start fighting when Reggie pushed in between them. "Knock it off you two". They both looked at

her in shock. She started to blush. "Reggie, you know this bitch". Reggie tried to explain but Naomi butted in "Hell yea, she knows me real

good" she commented. _**Great my girlfriend and fling our fighting over me. If it wasn't a problem I would be loving this UGH. **_"BOTH

OF YOU CHILL OUT, NAOMI GO AWAY AND TRISH CALM THE FUCK DOWN". They stared at her and then stormed off. She groaned and just

plopped in the snow. She knew what had to be done.

She texted Trisha and had her meet at the cabin. Trisha was in their room when she came

into the cabin. She sat down next to her and sighed. "Trisha, I've loved the time you and me have spent together but I think we've lost that

connection. When I used to kiss you it was like a spark went off but now its just limp. Its not you its me actually. I know it sounds cliché but its

the only thing that explains it. I've found someone else and to be truthful to them. I'm breaking up with you", She smile and nodded, "Yea, I

was feeling the same way. I actually kinda was talking to another girl from our school". Reggie was shocked but seeing as she had already had

sex with Naomi she let it go. "I hope we can still be friends, Trish", Trisha nodded and they hugged. "So, is she good" quizzed Trish. "Huh" said

a confused Reggi. "I know that girl from earlier has done something with you and knowing that you didn't come back last night you were

probably sweaty, naked and very pleased when you went to bed last night. She's beautiful and I hope she treats you good." Trish pecked her

on the cheek and she left the room. Reggie smiled and went to go check on Naomi. She walked over to her cabin and knocked and Naomi yelled

come in. She went inside and found Naomi sitting at the table. "Hey Reggie sorry about earlier". Reggie kissed and smiled "I did it, I broke up

with Trisha and we actually are ok and she said I'm all yours", Naomi smiled and kissed her back. She smiled and then grabbed her and lead

her into the bedroom. She sat her down in a chair and covered her eyes with something "Wait, here while I change into something more

comfortable", Reggie giggled and sat there. After a few minutes, She felt Naomi brush up against her. She pulled the covers off and saw Naomi

in knee high red and white socks, a short green skirt with lace and a red and green bra. "I thought you should get a sweet present tonight.

Reggie hopped of the bed and pulled her on the bed. She smashed her lips together and moaned at the taste. She traced kisses down her jaw

and left a bite on the side of her neck. She pulled the bra cups down and Naomi's C's popped out. She began to lick one nipple while he other

hand fiddled with the other. Naomi squirmed below as Reggie manipulated her body. She grabbed Reggie and flipped her under her and

breathed, "Seriously, your too good at that". She kissed Reggie then slid her hand down her pants and panties and started to push her finger

inside. She kept kissing while fingering Reggie. Finally she got off and stripped down while Reggie did the same. She crawled back on top of

Reggie and sat her pussy right over her mouth and soon Reggie's tongue was swirling inside of her which she gladly reciprocated. They finally

interwove their legs and rubbed their pussies together, while kissing each other and playing with each others tits. They kept at until the came

together. They lay naked in the bed, Naomi wrapped her arm around Naomi and they kissed before falling asleep in each others arms. "Happy

New Year"

**This ends the Weekend on the Mountain. Thanks for the views and reviews. **


	7. The End

Chapter 7:

I have been tossing it back and forth for a while and I've decided leave The Sleepover as is and finished. But I've had the idea to start a new story that would be its sequels here's a kind of preview.

Title: College Days

Author: Code C.H.A.O.S (of course)

Description: Reggie is off to college and her girlfriend is coming with her. After differing a year the two are starting freshman at Ocean Shores University. Will the two be able to handle classes, college life all while meeting some persecution for being a couple? We'll find out.


End file.
